


亡魂

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of the World, Evil Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>致敬katt的《亡魂》。事件发生在Sam在底特律说了“YES”之后，更改了原作大部分设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们属于彼此不属于我。

　　00.  
　　  
　　死亡到来的时候，他什么都没有想。  
　　  
　　世界在他眼前分崩离析，最终形成一个极点，在他灰暗的瞳孔里蓦地消失。  
　　  
　　闭上眼睛，他看到一道明亮的光束，残破的剪影渐渐被吞没在一层灰度里，像是灰白的蛛网黏在墙上。  
　　  
　　Sammy。  
　　  
　　在脑中跳出这个名字之前，最后一滴眼泪从他的眼角流出。  
　　  
　　让我们说说记忆这东西吧。

　　  
　　记忆是一面会说谎的镜子，反射着属于过去的景象，它或许会让人感觉真实，实则不过是幻影而已。他记不起自己是谁，却只记得一个名字，S-A-M-M-Y，Sammy，一个不知道属于谁的名字，它像是被烙印在他的每一根神经上，深深地溶进他的骨血里，只要他试着在记忆里触碰这个名字，似乎连正常呼吸都会感到疼痛。  
　　  
　　他试过忘记Sammy，忘记那个让他困扰了上千万次的名字——他将这个名字锁进记忆深处的密码箱里，并决定永远永远不再开启，可并不奏效——他还是记得关于Sammy的一切，记得他有着柔顺的深棕色半长发和细长的绿眼睛以及可爱的、深深的两个酒窝，记得他那双总是能把他的那只手同时握住的双手，记得他柔软的嘴唇，在他吻过他的时候，他总是会在不经意间去触摸自己那两片嘴唇……对的，他记得Sammy，记得他们是兄弟、是家人、更是恋人，关于他的一切是那么温暖而美好，可他还是想永远地遗忘这个名字。  
　　  
　　他像是一个无精打采的病人，一个沉默的失语者，总是蜷着身子坐在投射进暗淡光线的窗口，看着一扇爬满暗红色铁锈的门。房间里很空，只有一张孤零零的平板床和几个水杯，周围很干净，灰白色的地板上只有他一个人的影子。有时候会有人走进来对他说话，可是他不想听，好像眼前的人就是一抹空气，任凭他再怎么生气发怒也没有任何作用，而他们总会问同一个问题：“你记起来了吗？”  
　　  
　　他感到厌烦，因为比起他们，自己才是最应该渴望记忆复苏的人。  
　　  
　　或许那些人觉得等得太久，再加上现在的医疗条件并不那么完善，他们迫切希望送走这个奇怪的病人，于是给他找了一位优秀的心理医生。  
　　  
　　“你能让我想起过去的事？”他并不相信面前这个面色苍白、身材瘦削的医生，可这是他自苏醒以来第一次主动和他人说话。  
　　  
　　“或许能，或许不能，这要取决于你自己，”心理医生平静地说，“我所能做的仅仅是诱导你，帮助你走出黑暗。而首先我要做的就是了解什么在困扰着你。”  
　　  
　　“我想，忘记他，”他的脸隐匿进一片阴影里，“我想忘记Sammy，而我所能想起的一切全都关于他，他让我困扰，让我感觉痛苦。告诉我，他只是一个幻影，一个并不存在的人，仅仅是我因为孤独而创造出来的产物——让我相信这一切，让我彻底的忘记他。”  
　　  
　　医生沉默了半晌。  
　　  
　　“你真的这么想吗？听起来Sammy是对你来说很重要的人。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，是啊，”他点点头，用手掸了掸身上并不存在的灰尘，“Sammy是我的亲人，我的兄弟，对我来说最重要的人。”  
　　  
　　“那么，乐意与我一起分享关于他的那些事吗？为什么我们不来谈谈关于Sammy的一切呢？”  
　　  
　　“不，”他皱起眉，苍白细薄的皮肤下青筋跳动，“不，我不想和人分享关于他的任何事。没有人需要知道。”  
　　  
　　“直面你的弱点是治疗的第一步。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。我在努力，可是……”  
　　  
　　“你在逃避。如果一直这样下去，我什么都帮不了你，”心理医生叹了口气，“像你这样的病人我碰见过很多个，他们忧郁而多疑，不愿意相信任何人，而我所能做的不是治疗他们，而是填补他们心上那个大而空洞的创口。现在你所能做的就是信任我，然后配合我的工作，一步步走下来。”  
　　  
　　“我当然知道，医生。”  
　　  
　　“那么告诉我，你记得的关于Sammy的最后一件事是什么？”  
　　  
　　“我听到枪响，“砰”的一声从天顶炸开，在我扣动板机之前，”他深深吸了口气，两片干裂发白的嘴唇像是因为恐惧而颤抖，“子弹穿透了他的颅骨，他倒了下来，鲜血满地都是。周围是灰尘瓦砾，倾塌下来的废墟将他吞没……我不敢想了……”  
　　  
　　“现在你可以停下来了，听着，你做得很好。”  
　　  
　　“他死了，在我的眼前，”说这句话的时候那些温热而咸涩的液体已经爬满了他的脸颊，“Sammy已经死了。”

　　  
　　01.  
　　  
　　这个世界正在走向灭亡。隔着一扇低矮的窗户，他能看清楚外界的景象——这座灰白的建筑修建在废墟之上，自一堆坍塌下来的石灰粉尘上拔地而起，周围笼罩着一片混沌的迷雾，细小的尘埃紧贴着开裂的地面盘旋飘荡——这里或许曾经是一片居民区，可现在已被夷为平地，而这栋建筑作为此地唯一的医疗设施被保留下来，见证了整个从繁荣到沦亡的过程。  
　　  
　　他对这个世界的记忆还停留在一个相对来说过于美好的阶段，在他再度睁开眼睛之后，整个世界已经有了翻天覆地的变化。他坚信着这一变化的转折点就在Sammy离开的那一天，而在那天他的生命亦该终止——他本不该活下来，他应该随着他的Sammy一起共赴黄泉，让一颗金属制的子弹穿透自己的颅骨，空气中弥漫满自己血液的气味，使自己的血肉横飞溅满那个恶魔的双手。可是他活了下来，像只翅膀受伤的笼鸟一样被囚禁在灰白色的病房里，每天只能看着相同的窗户，面对相同的人，陷入同样死寂的沉默——最重要的是，他忘了自己是谁。  
　　  
　　他忘了自己是谁，忘了自己喜欢的颜色，忘了自己喜欢的事物，甚至忘了自己的最爱——或许是一辆车，在潜意识里他觉得自己一定有一辆属于自己的爱车，可是现在的他无法去寻找它。他太孤独，太无助，太脆弱了，以至于无法挣脱束缚在自己身上的镣铐，推不开眼前沉重的铁门，走不出意识里永无止境的黑暗。从Sammy离开的那天，他的世界就像阳光离开极地，严寒一点点沁入大地，冰白色的霜冻一点点覆盖上他的心，他看着自己的内心渐渐被一片黑暗吞没，却无能为力。  
　　  
　　当黑夜真正浸染大地的时候，他不敢闭上眼睛，只能蜷缩起来慢慢等待困意爬上他的眼皮，让它们变得沉重，浅浅地耷拉下来。  
　　  
　　他会做梦，各种各样的梦，每一个梦就像一个个剔透的三棱镜，Sammy的影子自如地穿梭其中。  
　　  
　　梦境又从那一天开始。他听到枪响，剧烈的噼里啪啦声足以震破他的耳膜，在他抬头的时候，厚厚的云层坠落，几乎要贴着地面压下来，那邪恶的源头就站在面前的巨厦最高处。他开始大声呼喊，怒骂，可身边原本应该属于Sammy的位置空无一人，只有凛冽的寒风席卷着灰尘从他的脸颊上刮过，那些细小的尘埃灌进他的领口。他站在Sammy的位置说着当时他应该说的话，这时一发子弹像利箭一般划破空气直直地穿透他的太阳穴，他如同一个僵硬的雕像那样身体重重地坠落下来，鲜血从他头部的伤口喷涌而出，顺着指尖蜿蜒在满是断壁残垣的地面上。又是一次死亡，只有转瞬而逝的痛觉，他的灵魂坠入一个黑暗的空洞，然后他醒来。  
　　  
　　醒来时，他仍被困在这个单调的病房里，身下只有那张硬邦邦的平板床和薄薄的毯子，而他就用这层毯子裹紧自己痛哭出声。要真是像梦里一样那该多好啊，如果他能代替Sammy去死的话，那便是最好的结局，Sammy可以在他死后回归正常的生活，找一个温柔美丽的妻子，生两个活泼可爱的孩子，一个是像他这样的金发，另一个是像Sammy自己一样的棕发，然后找一份称心如意的工作来提升自己的社会地位，像律师这样的，既受人尊敬又能拿到很高的薪水。反正不是像现在这样，不是像这样，不是。  
　　  
　　这太糟糕了。离开了Sammy他就一无所有，伴随他的只能是孤独和黑暗，这样还不如去死了好。所以他索性闭上眼睛，又开始沉浸在梦境当中，然而这次他看到了不一样的景象。  
　　  
　　他看到Sammy站在他对面，嘴唇紧闭，柔顺的深棕色半长发发尾微微翘着，金绿色的眼眸低垂。而他变成了一片雾，虚无缥缈，紧贴着地面穿越无尽的黑暗与虚空去找他，他包围着他，就像一缕真实存在的影子。Sammy能看得到他，碧色的瞳孔随着他的移动而转动，他看着他，眼里满是悲伤与愧疚——为什么要流露出这样的眼神？你不需要感到抱歉，错都在我，全部是我的责任，我搞砸了，是我让这个世界毁灭坍塌。你没错，你才是那个值得人们去称颂的英雄。  
　　  
　　这些可怕的想法从他的脑中蓦地跳了出来。此时Sammy张了张嘴唇，翕动的两片嘴唇毫无血色，因为某种情绪而微微颤抖。  
　　  
　　他想拥抱他，可是他不能，他没有结实有力的手臂，不能触碰他，更不能拥抱他——他是一片雾，只能久久地萦绕在他周身。  
　　  
　　他是一片雾。  
　　  
　　对不起。在他身后Sammy哭得像个孩子，泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来。  
　　  
　　Sammy不停地道歉。  
　　  
　　对不起，我没能阻止这一切。  
　　  
　　我没能战胜他。  
　　  
　　我没能战胜自己的意志。Sammy哭喊道。  
　　  
　　不是你的错！他竭尽全力地吼回去，只有在这个时候他才像个称职的兄长。  
　　  
　　Sammy的表情蓦地僵住，接着他离他越来越远。  
　　  
　　Sammy的身影被黑暗吞没，看上去已经隐匿在一片漆黑里。他立即掉转头朝他狂奔而去，等他再次来到Sammy面前时，对方睁大了眼睛，表情既惊恐又有些不知所措——他是一片雾，一片虚无缥缈的浓雾，他的身体浮在空中，就像棉絮一样轻盈。从他被层层叠叠包裹起来的中央黑暗渐渐渗透，将这片浓雾染成阴沉沉的灰色。他速度越来越快地冲向他，似乎要撞开他的灵魂。  
　　  
　　我爱你！这时Sammy拥住了他，让他从一片雾凝成人形，随即将手臂拥紧他的肩膀，一遍又一遍地在他耳边呢喃道。  
　　  
　　然后他吻了他，湿润的舌轻触着他的唇瓣再滑入他的口中，他的舌尖上满是他苦涩的味道。  
　　  
　　02.  
　　  
　　“你的情况似乎不容乐观，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”看着他已经消瘦下去的脸颊和肿起的眼圈，心理医生关切地说，“留给我们的时间并不多了，指不定哪一天这里就会毁于一旦，就算这样，你还是不愿意跟我谈起那些？”  
　　  
　　“我感觉很好，医生，”他眨了眨眼，露出一个自以为很愉快的微笑，“让我沉浸在梦里，永远也不要醒来。”

　　  
　　他做了这些日子以来的第三十四个梦。又是夜里，他梦见自己变成了一只猫，如果不是梦中的自己看到街上橱窗里的倒影，他也不会相信这个荒诞的梦正在他脑中慢慢延展开来——他变成了那种贪图享乐，叫声像撒娇一样的动物，有着柔软的纯黑色皮毛和清澈的绿眼睛，以及纤细的四肢和轻盈的步态——可是他太瘦了，覆盖着丰厚毛皮的脊背不自然地耸起，柔软的部分像黑洞一般深陷下去，看上去瘦弱而又可怜。此刻他想发怒，正纳闷他在自己的梦里为何会扮演一个如此弱小的角色，这时强烈的饥饿感从下腹传来，他翻了个身看向四周，整条街道在他透亮的眼球里形成一个缩影。  
　　  
　　这个地方他并不陌生，或许在二十年前他来过这里，他依稀想起在这条街道的尽头有一家手艺很好的甜品店，能做出令人赞不绝口的樱桃派和柠檬起司，可John——那个长官一样的父亲从不允许他们来这里，只是把他和Sammy丢在破旧的小旅馆里自己一个人出去工作。碎片一样的记忆从脑海里慢慢浮现出来，他想要沿着这条街走到尽头，用长着柔软肉垫的爪子拍拍这家店低矮的玻璃窗，那个烤纸杯蛋糕的甜美女孩或许会从窗里探出头来朝他微笑并给他一些食物填饱肚子。  
　　  
　　突然他的瞳孔收缩，有个声音在他的耳边温柔地低语。  
　　  
　　过来。好猫咪。过来。  
　　  
　　有个小小的身影出现在他眼前，白嫩的小手耐心地轻抚着他的皮毛。  
　　  
　　你是不是饿坏了？我这儿……我这儿没有别的了，只有沙丁鱼罐头。你喜欢沙丁鱼罐头吗？  
　　  
　　他一眼就认出了给他喂食的小孩——他有着蓬松柔软的棕色卷发和明亮的绿眼睛，光滑的脸蛋软软的，在他微笑的时候会露出两个可爱的酒窝——那是大概四五岁的Sammy，作为从小照看他长大的哥哥，他可再熟悉不过了。  
　　  
　　小小的Sammy笨拙地打开罐头放在他面前，一双可爱的金绿色眼睛弯成小小的月牙。  
　　  
　　他好心的弟弟从小就喜欢这些可爱的小动物，娘唧唧的性格从来没有变过。他这样想着，将面前的罐头吃了个一干二净。他真的饿坏了。  
　　  
　　Sammy抱着双臂在他身前蹲下来歪着头看他狼吞虎咽的样子，忍不住伸手去挠挠他已经吃得鼓起来的肚子。实在太舒服了，作为一种习惯享乐的动物，他放下了一切戒备顺从地仰躺下来让Sammy摸他的肚子，发出细微的“喵喵”声。此刻他倒觉得做一只猫挺好，没有痛苦，没有束缚，尽管他是一只瘦骨嶙峋的野猫，可他自由自在，什么都不用管，还有些好心的家伙会蹲下来给他喂食。我真羡慕你，伙计。他在心里对这只猫说，但是另一种在脑中满溢出来的情感湮没了他，让面前Sammy的身影变得模糊不清。——他的弟弟，他独一无二的Sammy是如此善良，他不该毁灭乃至死去，甚至不该承受任何痛苦，经历任何劫难。他一直是个这样好心的孩子，尽心尽力地帮助着每一个处在困境中的生命，无论是动物还是人类。  
　　  
　　好猫咪。Sammy欢快的笑声飘荡在他的耳际，越来越响，越来越响，继而陡然变成一种沉郁的啜泣声。  
　　  
　　面前的不再是四五岁的Sammy，而是成年的，那个有着棕色半长发和细长眼睛的Sammy，他低垂着脑袋像个小孩子一样啜泣。和之前一样。  
　　  
　　到头来还是会变成这样，这些梦境串联起来会走到一个这样的终点。Sammy死了，而他无法救他。  
　　  
　　他再次从硬邦邦的平板床上惊醒，脸上挂满斑驳的泪痕。

　　  
　　他的记忆从梦境中来，渐渐的，他能够记起一些关于自己和Sammy的事情。他记起他和Sammy驾驶着一辆漂亮的雪佛兰羚羊67款横贯过整片美国大陆，每天做着看似漫无目的的公路旅行，在一个又一个廉价快餐店里解决一日三餐，他们的身影遍布了全美国的汽车旅馆，从加利福尼亚州到弗吉尼亚州，从明尼苏达州到路易斯安那州，从市区到城镇，他们不会落下任何一个地方。  
　　  
　　他们时常会感觉到累，累到一回旅馆马上倒头就睡，可有时他们会去找点乐子，比如去酒吧点两杯威士忌，他们一人一杯，看到身材火辣的小妞还会试着去搭讪一把；再比如去拉斯维加斯的赌场大赚一笔，他知道自己有相当不错的牌技；又或者驾着车驶过夜晚的洲际公路连夜赶去看他喜欢的乐队的演唱会，他和Sammy会选一个离得不近但视野很好的看台跟着音乐的节奏一起手舞足蹈。这些都是不错的体验，但更多的时候，他们只有彼此。  
　　  
　　他们只有彼此。在一个个白昼与黑夜，他们的身体在车上或者床上靠在一起，互相渗透热度，这种感觉让他着迷，让他忍不住更加贴近Sammy，而对方每次都会先知先觉地拥住他，嘴唇轻轻触碰着他脸颊上温热的肌肤，再滑下来堵住他的唇。  
　　  
　　一簇火苗在空气中被轻易点燃了。  
　　  
　　他的Sammy从来都不是个温柔的情人，尽管他拥有一双平常看起来楚楚可怜的puppy eyes，可此刻那双眼睛染上了黑夜的颜色，一片黑暗里闪烁微光的瞳孔沉淀着一抹深绿。  
　　  
　　Sammy粗暴地剥去他的皮夹克与长裤，再将他穿在里面的T恤脱下来扔在一边，把他赤裸的身体按在impala宽敞的驾驶位上，再俯下身给予他一切需求的亲吻与爱抚。Sammy的手很大，十指修长而又粗砺，它们紧密地贴合上他发热的肌肤，每一次或轻或重的抚摸都足以让他敏感的身体颤栗，大脑放空，只想放纵那些对于情欲的渴望。  
　　  
　　他喜欢Sammy轻咬他的乳头，让它们在他指尖发红变硬，再让他含着它们轻轻吮吸，而对方显然知道怎样取悦他，像他想的那样埋下那颗有着柔软棕发的头颅，湿润的舌尖滑过那些或光滑或留下疤痕的肌肤，在他希望被触碰的地方久久停留下来。Sammy高大魁梧的身体牢牢地覆盖住他的，结实有力的手臂撑在他颈侧，另一只宽大的手掌按上冰冷的车窗玻璃，在结霜的表面上划过一道透明的轨迹。对的。对的。就是这样。他深深吸气，发出满足的轻哼与喘息，半眯的榛绿色眼眸里只有Sammy清晰的倒影，覆盖在眼睑上长而浓密的睫毛微微颤动。  
　　  
　　Sammy柔软的嘴唇吻过他的颈侧，深棕色的发梢轻轻扫过他已经渗出汗水的肌肤，微痒的触感让他忍不住呻吟出声。这时Sammy停下了爱抚，嘴唇凑近他已经变得通红的耳廓，在他耳边低低地说道：“给我。”  
　　  
　　此时的他当然会回答：“给你。”一字一句都是那么笃定。  
　　  
　　接着他会被他体力充沛的弟弟捞起双腿抬起臀部，让对方将自己的阴茎放进去。这一过程Sammy讲求激情，而情欲是催化剂，能够起到为一场完美的性爱推波助澜的作用。Sammy眨着那双标志性的puppy eyes，巨大的手掌轻而易举地扣着他的脚踝，将它拉到唇边轻吻了一下，看向他的眼神温柔而又虔诚。  
　　  
　　那个瞬间他愣住了，接着不再去看对方。一缕红晕在黑暗中无声地爬满他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　已经湿软的穴口被手指侵入，紧致的内壁被毫无保留地扩充开来，Sammy在每次做爱之前都不会忘记这个，他会很细心地处理这个步骤。  
　　  
　　“润滑剂？”  
　　  
　　“放在副驾驶下面。”  
　　  
　　Sammy将润滑剂涂抹在修长的手指上，一边用另一只手抚摸着他光裸的膝盖叫他放轻松，一边将涂上润滑剂的手指挤进幽深的臀缝之中，指尖沿着细密的褶皱游移滑入温热狭窄的甬道。手指深埋进去时，他无意中绷紧了身体，这个过程对于他来说无疑羞耻而又享受。做好润滑后，他按着他紧实的臀，将手指从扩张的穴口中慢慢退出去，抬起头朝他脸颊通红的老哥露出一个计划得逞的笑容。  
　　  
　　“今夜我会让你高潮十次。”  
　　  
　　“少废话，你倒是快些进来。”他压低声音抱怨，下一秒却被猝不胜防地贯穿了身体，迫使他将已到嘴边的话语又咽了回去。Sammy握住自己的老二一个挺身就将它送了进去，坚硬灼热的前端被紧致湿热的内壁慢慢吞没，他毫无保留地接纳了他——他知道，此刻他们可不仅仅是身体交融。  
　　  
　　没有什么比得上这个。当Sammy冲撞着他的身体，握住他的阴茎上下套弄，看着紫红色的冠状头部在他眼前渐渐渗出乳白色的眼泪时，他感觉自己像一个失去了行动能力的玩偶任凭他摆弄、在他瘫软的身体上留下不甚明显的痕迹。不过他享受这样的性爱——尽管对象是他的亲弟弟，但他在Sammy第一次主动索取之后就卸下了全部的武装，并敞开自己全身心的接纳了他——如此确定，他就这样沉迷在这种危险而又禁断的关系里。  
　　  
　　他听到灵魂在回响。像陷坑与钟摆，像流水与琴弦。  
　　  
　　他再次在欲望面前跪拜下来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇。

　03.  
　　  
　　仅仅是回想这一切。他闭上眼睛，能感觉到阴茎在薄薄的布料下刺痛地抽动，前液将他穿在下身的病号裤浸透。空荡荡的病房里，他抱着双膝坐在窗边，欲念仍在脑中折磨着他。他从窗前站起来，将长裤褪到膝盖处，从湿透的内裤里掏出已经勃起的阴茎随着粘滞的视线慢慢套弄。他的手指用力地握住充血发红的前端，指腹用力的碾过两侧充满弹性的海绵体——这是Sammy在爱抚他时惯用的方式。光是想着对方的名字，疼痛再次从每一根神经里像潮水一样上涌，眼泪不受控制地夺眶而出。  
　　  
　　在射出来第一次后，他仰起脖颈在周围安静的空气里大口大口地喘息，汗淅淅的皮肤上笼罩着一层不正常的红色，榛绿色的眼眸里蒙上一层朦胧的薄雾，和着那些悲伤的情绪堆砌在被泪水润湿的眼角。不够，远远不够，可是他想念Sammy胜过一切，没有什么能让他从这种状态里解脱出来。  
　　  
　　他想象着Sammy拥抱着他，圈紧他的腰肢，舌尖舔遍了他病号服底下的那片景致，手顺着他的脊背下滑直至尾椎骨，指尖撩拨着他发热变红的肌肤再顺其自然地卡进他已经变得湿漉漉的臀缝里。事实上他已经这么做了——他让自己的手指挤进湿软的后穴，放任指节摩擦着紧绷的内壁，异物的突然进入让他不由得夹紧了双腿，湿滑的液体顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下来滴落在干净的地板上。  
　　  
　　“给我，给我。”他兀自呻吟着，感受着埋在自己体内的手指渐渐深入，接触到腺体的指尖所带来的快感像落入沃土里的种子那样顺着他的每根神经蔓延生长。汗水顺着他仰起的下颌线滴落，连那头暗金色的短发也被毫无保留地沾湿。他无力地跪坐在地板上，整个人就像一条刚被捞上岸的鱼那样浑身湿透而又孤独无助，汗水混着精液染污了他苍白的身体，身上的病号服也变得皱得不成样子。  
　　  
　　“该死。”他嘶哑地哭叫着，一遍又一遍地拭去从两颊滑下来的眼泪，“该死，该死。他妈的。婊子养的杂种。”一连串下流粗俗的怒骂从他唇间吐出，他感到羞耻而又痛苦，却什么都不能改变。黑暗吞噬了他，寒冷浸染了他，疼痛与欢愉在他脑中此起彼伏，他无法可想，只剩绝望比绝望更绝望。

　　  
　　“没有勃起障碍，这对你来说倒是不幸中的万幸，”心理医生抬眼看着他，“不过我希望你不要经常这样对自己，你才康复不久已经够虚弱了。”  
　　  
　　“我该感到羞耻吗？”他反问道，“痛苦与绝望已经快要逼疯了我，我该为自己还沉浸在情欲里这档子事感到羞耻吗？”  
　　  
　　“这是本能。”  
　　  
　　“说的不错，医生。”他微笑，苍白的唇角无意识地勾起，“反正我已经成了这样，你就别再管我了吧。我既没疯也没傻，这已经是我的最佳状态了。”  
　　  
　　心理医生沉默了，瘦削的手指关节突出，他正低头看着它们。  
　　  
　　“我想不久之后我就能看到他了，他会来到我身边，我们继续去做公路旅行，”他用榛绿色的眼睛看向灰白色的窗外，没人察觉到他眼底的那片空洞，“我们会永不分开。”  
　　  
　　他继续从梦中寻找那些遗失的记忆碎片，错落的片段更加连贯地被串联起来，让他想起自己曾经从事什么样的工作——那一次次看似平常的公路旅行并不是出于爱好，而是他们在工作中必不可少的一个阶段。他想起了放在impala后备箱里的枪支弹药、圣水、十字架、盐……那些可以用“猎奇”这个词汇来形容的事物，而他能够熟练地操作、使用它们，Sammy也是同样。他们并不是什么身负血债的杀手，也不是什么因为卷入帮派斗争而选择流亡的黑道，他们所直面的是并不被人所相信的超自然生物，每天整块大陆地寻找那些稀奇古怪的案子再赶过去解决。这些听上去太虚幻，太疯狂了，可他能确认这些——从他拇指处因为经常用枪而形成的厚茧开始。  
　　  
　　这些是家族事业。斩妖除魔，拯救世人，理所当然。所以他们走了一条无法回头的路，并在那条路上渐行渐深，以至于到最后使自己沦亡。——很不凑巧的是，他活了下来，Sammy成了牺牲品，他们没能把这个世界从恶魔们的手中拯救下来，使得整整几十亿生命处在暗无天日的阴翳之中。  
　　  
　　想到这里，他的太阳穴又开始跳动，一道道青筋从他苍白的皮肤里浮起，他感到胃部下沉，冰冷的感觉滑入他的食道，让他趴在便池边呕吐不止。那种疼痛令人难以忍受，他捂着自己的耳侧，手指穿过暗金色的短发，紧紧贴着头皮像是要将自己的大脑掏空一般——可是另一方面又像在牵引着他，推动他进一步的想起更多的事情。  
　　  
　　他感觉到双目充血，眼球几乎要夺眶而出，当他抬眼望着玻璃反光里的自己时，他看到眼球里血丝根根分明，原本榛绿色的双眸被染得血红。  
　　  
　　就像高筑在思维里密封的高塔轰然倒塌，记忆犹如潮汐一样无法阻挡。  
　　  
　　然后他想起来。  
　　  
　　梦境从很遥远的地方重新开始。

 

　　04.  
　　  
　　他躺在床上，睡意阑珊，只差一步便要踏入深眠之中。还未等到他醒来，一批入侵者蓦然闯入了这座灰白色的建筑，警报的鸣笛声的天顶炸开让整个房间为之震颤。瓦砾从天花板上抖落下来，封闭的空气中满是乱舞的灰尘，他从沉沉的睡眠中猛然惊醒，睁眼便瞧见空荡荡的墙壁顺着那些细小的纹路迅速开裂，像是因为某些奇特的物理作用而在他眼前渐渐化为一堆粉尘。他急匆匆地下床，从那扇爬满铁锈的门的小孔里看到外界跳动的火光犹如赤红色的鲜血，从外面传来的凄厉的呼喊与尖叫像一把把尖刀划破他的耳膜，他拼命地捶打着面前牢不可破的铁门，拳头重重地撞击着粗糙而又坚硬的铁皮，他的关节被磨破，鲜红的血丝从皮肤里渗出，黏腻的，带着铁锈味，接连着他的每一个指缝。尽管他再怎么用力也徒劳无用。  
　　  
　　他开始用身体撞击铁门，一下一下，巨大的响声被埋没在外头的杂音里。  
　　  
　　救命，救我。我快死了。请救救我。那些人这样呼喊着，下一秒又会陷入一片死寂，接着不同的声音响起来——它们一字不漏地传入他的耳中。  
　　  
　　又是如此，因为自己的脆弱，他没能拯救这些人。他绝望地将面庞埋入掌心之中，跪倒在隆隆作响的地板上。地面正在下沉，天花板终于彻底裂开，眼看着就要倒塌下来，一切正在土崩瓦解——这时伴随着一声巨响，有人打开了那扇铁门，他看着几个纯黑眼睛的家伙迈入他的视线，最终站定在他面前。  
　　  
　　这群该死的恶魔婊子。他在心里暗骂，又朝他们啐了一口唾沫，接着被其中一个揪住头发掴了一个耳光，过重的力道让他的嘴角顿时破裂，一丝血线从他的唇边涌出。恶魔们并没有多说什么，连平时惯有的嘲讽和羞辱都没有，只是夹着他的胳膊将他从这片废墟里带走，任凭他怎样反抗挣扎也充耳不闻。他被带了出来，带到了或许很远很远的地方，那里没有白昼，也没有雨雪风霜，有的只是漂浮在无尽的黑暗与虚空里的浓雾，当浓雾散尽的时候他能看到一所房子，与平常的房子并无二致，有两层，有独立院落，门前有一块让他一直心驰神往的草坪——这里似乎有些熟悉，熟悉到似乎从他很久远的记忆里来。  
　　  
　　突然绷在心上的某根弦断裂开来，一双修长的手从背后环住他的腰，让他猝不胜防地跌落进一个宽阔而温暖的怀抱里，身后的大个子稍微低下头将下巴搁在他肩膀上，湿润而又温热的吐息喷洒在他颈侧。  
　　  
　　“欢迎回家，Dean。”他听到那个声音说。

　　  
　　这是他自苏醒以来第一次听到有人叫自己的名字，在不久之前，他甚至想不起自己是谁。然而眼前的人有着一头柔软的深棕色半长发，薄薄的唇角勾起，金绿色的眼里跳动着微暗的火焰，它们明明灭灭，留下一撮灰暗的余烬——他曾经触摸过这双眼睛，亲吻过这张嘴唇，轻柔地，或激烈地。如此熟悉，如此让人留恋，可此刻他窥视到对方眼底的冰霜，那种由内及外的冷酷绝不是让他一直想念的puppy一样的Sammy所有。他猛地从对方怀中弹开，抬起的双眸换上戒备的眼神，那些最后的记忆从他的心底重新浮现——他看到他的弟弟Sam，他的Sammy脆弱的颅骨被一颗子弹穿透，鲜血从太阳穴的创口汨汨流出，顿时满地血污。他非常确认Sam已经死于世界末日开始的那一天，那段记忆是被他铭记最久的也是最难忘却的。Sammy死了，没人比他更确认这点。  
　　  
　　可他不敢确认眼前顶着Sam皮囊的人是谁，尽管他的容貌、声音、身材甚至是举止都与以前那个Sammy毫无二致。他感觉到一丝恐惧，想要尽可能地逃开——逃开——离眼前这个邪恶的源头越远越好。  
　　  
　　并未多走一步，从他的四肢上凭空出现了一副黑色的镣铐，将他的身体牢牢束缚。和Sam长得一样的家伙一步步走到他面前，伸出修长有力的手指抬起他无力的下巴，强迫他对上他的视线。  
　　  
　　粗砺的指腹摩挲着柔软的肌肤，力道并不重，倒更像某种充满情趣的挑逗。他听到对方的笑声从耳膜滑过，轻得像随风飘落的枯叶，潮湿的尾音撩拨着他的每一根神经。  
　　  
　　“为什么要逃开，明明你在心里一直在叫我的名字，”对方凑近了他，一双金绿色的细长眼眸离得更近了，“我能读到你的思想，你心底的声音正发疯一般嘶叫着我的名字，既然如此，为什么要抗拒我的存在？我和以前有什么不同？没有什么不同。”  
　　  
　　“你不是他，”他坚定地说，榛绿色的眼底像死水一样沉寂，“你也不可能是他，他已经化作了一抔黄土，一抹烟尘，在我眼前从我的生命里缓缓流逝掉了。我不允许任何人伪装成他的样子，这只会让我愤怒，所以我会亲手杀了你——不管你是那个狗娘养的Lucifer还是那些见鬼的其他恶魔，我都会在你脑袋上开个窟窿。”  
　　  
　　“不要再胡思乱想了，Dean，”对方的语气还是很平静，似乎所有可怕的事都没有发生过，“我当然是Sam，不信你看看周围的一切——我们在劳伦斯的房子，尽管离开这里的时候我还很小，但很久以后我们重新造访了那里去解决一个案子，你还记得吗？那个母亲和她那两个可爱的孩子。现在我将它搬了过来，每一根房梁每一片瓦都一模一样。你想要什么，我都知道，这里还有我，我们会一直在一起，永不分开。”  
　　  
　　不。不。他在撒谎。他在心头否认，他的灵魂在耳边大声叫嚣，他什么也听不见，只能在嘴边吐露出单薄的一个词：“不。”  
　　  
　　他宁愿相信Sammy变成了一缕亡魂，无声地飘荡在他身边，在那个暗无天日的疗养院里听他对着墙对着窗户不停地说话。新死的亡魂不能现身，于是他从白昼等到天黑，希望能从封闭的窗户玻璃和斑驳的墙上得到些什么关于Sammy的讯息。——他真的没想过对方还活着的可能性，只觉得那真是个世纪大笑话。  
　　  
　　这时身前的人掐着自己的指节，眼中最后一丝笑意也完全褪去了。  
　　  
　　“既然如此……”他的声音沉下来，像是落进深水中的铅块，“我会用我自己的方式让你相信我，而你就好好享受吧，Dean。”  
　　  
　　他打了个响指，周围的草坪、房子蓦地消失，取而代之的是一个黑暗的房间，中央放置着一张床，无数的刑具隐匿在黑暗里，可他知道那是什么。  
　　  
　　“我是如此爱你。”他粗暴地捏着他的双颊，将自己的嘴唇送了上去，落下一个羽毛般的轻吻。在让他痛不欲生之前，他会需要这个的。  
　　

　　05.  
　　  
　　“就让我将真相一点一点告诉你。”对方的声音就像毒药一样侵蚀着他的心，在接近他的那个瞬间，他感觉全身的血液停止了流动，沉寂的情欲又像海潮一样翻涌。长相与他弟弟完全一样的家伙将他轻而易举地抱了起来猛地扔到中央的大床上，灵活的手指像蛇一样爬过他的肌肤，熟稔地钻入他的裤头。  
　　  
　　只是被握住性器，Dean便像按耐不住一般呻吟出声。连他也从未想过，这具身体早已敏感到不像是属于自己。他的手腕上扣着黑色的镣铐，因为虚弱而越发显得苍白细瘦，似乎随时会从镣铐的金属圈里滑脱出来。  
　　  
　　“仔细听好了，Dean，”他的手指刮过湿漉漉的前端，粗暴地揉捏着脆弱的囊袋，满意地看着Dean因为痛苦而皱起眉头，“我是你的弟弟，那个软弱的，总是喜欢哭鼻子的娘唧唧的Sammy，却又不是——因为我很强大，很有力量，我能够保护你，同样的也能够毁掉你。所以……你认为我会怎么选择？”  
　　  
　　手指蓦地加重了力道，剧烈的痛楚让他不由得蜷起了脚趾，细密的汗水顺着他的额角大滴大滴的落下。  
　　  
　　“你还是不肯相信我，”Sam像个小孩子一样撅起嘴唇摇了摇头，“非常遗憾，我只能选择毁掉你了……不，不，我爱你，我唯一的哥哥，我怎么忍心将你推向死亡？相信我，无论你在我手里碎成多少块我也能把你黏起来，我会拼接你的骨头，填满你的血肉，到时候你又能活生生地站在我面前让我操你。”  
　　  
　　这番话令Dean毛骨悚然却又不敢吭声，只能睁着那双已经蒙尘的绿眼睛一动不动地看着对方，因为消瘦而深陷的眼眶里装满了恐惧。  
　　  
　　那个Sam伸出修长的手指轻抚着他的脸颊，半眯的金绿色眼睛满溢着迷恋的情绪，可仅仅是那么一瞬间，他的目光变得狠厉起来，两道细长的眉毛深锁着拧成一个解不开的结。  
　　  
　　“还有一件很重要的事我忘了告诉你，”Sam抽身离开，高大的身形隐匿进一片黑暗里，从周围响起金属碰撞的声响，“一直以来你是不是以为我已经死了，被那个该死的Lucifer一枪打到脑袋开花？”他的声音突然停了下来，发出一声意味不明的轻笑，从那片黑暗里重新走出的时候，在那双宽大的手掌上赫然多了一个东西。  
　　  
　　是一个泛着金属光泽的小小的阴茎环。  
　　  
　　Dean不可置信地看着这一切，却没办法反抗。接下来对方会做什么，他并不想知道，此时的他也无法思考对方刚才提出的问题，只能瘫软在床上像一条砧板上任人宰割的鱼。  
　　  
　　“把这个戴上我就告诉你，”Sam修长的手指把玩着那个金属制的细小物件，“之前我们或许就应该试试这个，你会很喜欢的，我保证。”  
　　  
　　不。他在心里默念道。不。这样比他曾经躲在疗养院的病房里悄悄自慰更能让他感觉羞耻，尽管他需要一个人让他发泄出已经满溢的欲望，可面对和Sam一样的脸，他却前所未有的想要抗拒。他感到胃部肌肉翻搅成结，可空荡荡的内里让他只能徒劳地干呕。  
　　  
　　“见鬼去吧。”Dean咬牙切齿地骂道。与此同时，那个Sam逼近了他，坐下来，手掌按在柔软的床垫上，俯下身来用一双金绿色的眼睛冷冷地看着他。  
　　  
　　Sam的目光扫过他因为瘦削而略微凹陷下去的双颊，长久以来未经日晒而变得苍白的肌肤，还有从敞开的衣物里裸露出来的锁骨，最终落在他胯间挺立的紫红色柱体上。他握住Dean已经勃起的性器，将小小的金属圈套在灼热发烫的冠状沟上，满意地看着对方因为血液滞流而充血发红的前端呈现出漂亮的颜色——一切的一切都如他所料，而现在的时机正好，他可以慢慢来。  
　　  
　　“你现在真是美极了，Dean。”Sam低下头吮吻着Dean平坦的胸前已经发红变硬的乳头，灵活的舌尖小心翼翼地滑过敏感的顶端，致使他花上更多的时间去舔吻轻咬它们——或许他该给他亲爱的哥哥准备个漂亮的乳夹让他夹在他蓓蕾一样淡色的乳头上，再慢慢让它们变成无比美丽的鲜红——面对Dean他总是能有许多无比下流的想法，可笑的是他曾经还不止一次为此感到愧疚，但现在已经无关紧要。  
　　  
　　他在Dean身体上留下斑驳的吻痕与齿印，以曾经从未有过的粗暴方式吸吮着对方红肿的嘴唇。那像是发泄欲望，又像是给Dean留下专属印记的方式，看着它们一点一点遍布上他光滑的肌肤、流畅的背部曲线，他会觉得愉快，却不知满足。  
　　  
　　Sam想让他感觉到疼，让他一字不漏地铭记自己所说的话——  
　　  
　　是的。于是他将Dean的双腿折叠在胸前，让他浑圆饱满的臀部抬得更高，再握住他汗淅淅的腰肢，让他的阴茎能够更好地卡进他已经变得湿漉漉的臀缝里。  
　　  
　　“我不会……不会让你这么做的……”Dean的声音变得嘶哑，支离破碎，带着厚重的鼻音。他并没有放弃反抗，然而他也知道这意味着什么——眼前这个残酷的恶魔，污秽不堪的家伙或许会暴怒起来，克制不住自己将他撕碎。可是太痛了，那个可怕的阴茎环还套在他的性器上，边缘深深地勒进他的血肉里，让他无法顺利射出来。被Sam握住的滚烫的阴茎胀到发痛，缓缓渗出的前液沾透了他的两条大腿，湿滑的液体顺着他的大腿内侧缓缓流下来。他的心几乎要跌落到谷底。  
　　  
　　没有扩张，没有润滑，毫无征兆的，恶魔将粗长硕大的阴茎挤入了他的身体。后穴被毫无保留地撑开，对方灼热的性器猛地贯穿温暖柔软的内壁直接顶向里头脆弱敏感的腺体，与此同时，他将嘴唇凑到Dean的耳侧浅浅的呼气：“这就让我来告诉你关于我和Sam，我们到底是怎么回事。”  
　　  
　　Dean努力想集中精力看着对方，却因为过于猛烈的冲撞而眼神涣散。在接近真相的那一刻，不可遏制地痉挛让他忍不住收紧了双腿，突然收缩而夹紧的甬道让对方吃痛地呻吟，细长的金绿色眼眸闪过令人胆寒的色彩。  
　　  
　　“那天在底特律，我并没有被Lucifer杀死，而是活了下来，然后我和他做了一个交易，”说到这里，Sam动了动埋在Dean身体里的性器，稳住自己身形又推进了一步，“我想叫他放你走，于是我做了人生中最为冒险的决定——我向Lucifer说了‘YES’。”  
　　  
　　像是在确认一般，Dean在心里默念了一遍Sam所说的上一句话。“我向Lucifer说了‘YES’。”由里及外，由字母组成句子，他仍然不敢相信这双耳朵。或许是幻听，或许是听觉障碍，怎样都好，它不可能是真实的。  
　　  
　　“你说了‘YES’。”他翕动嘴唇重复着Sam刚才的话语，被情欲染红的面孔刹那间又变得像纸一样苍白。  
　　  
　　“单方面地自我否认，Dean，”Sam咬着他的耳垂，柔软的嘴唇掠过他短短的暗金色发梢，“是的，我说了‘YES’，因为我打算孤注一掷。Lucifer得到了我这副皮囊正得意洋洋地准备开始他的庞大计划，却没想到会被我反噬——至今我还记得被困在那里面是什么感觉——像是被装进一个密封的铁皮盒子，没有光亮，完全隔音，我被困在里面，再怎么大声呼喊也毫无作用。但我还是凭借自己从那里面跳了出来，重新占据了自己的身体。”  
　　  
　　Dean并没有意识到自己是从什么时候开始流泪的，等到Sam从他的身体里再次退出来时，他的脸颊上已经布满了泪痕。Sam正捧着他的脸，用舌尖慢慢卷去肌肤上滑下的泪滴，用嘴唇轻吻着他粉红色的眼睑，拭去沾在浓密睫毛上晶亮的泪珠。  
　　  
　　“之后我所做的第一件事便是改写你的记忆，因为我不忍让你看见我变成现在这样，”Sam松开Dean的嘴唇，皱着眉头说，“内心邪恶的那一面完全占据了我的身体，我变成了另外一个自己——冷酷，残暴，力量强大，强大到能够完全保护你。这时我才觉得当初的我是那么软弱可欺，愚不可及。这一切真是可笑。”  
　　  
　　“可是你怎么能……世界因为你而变成现在这样。”  
　　  
　　“那又有什么关系，”Sam略微勾起唇角，“人类的命运和我无关，我只想要你。”

　　  
　　06.  
　　  
　　在这个只有黑暗的空间里，他们几乎将一整天都花在床上。Sam所做的只是随着自己的喜好将那些可怕的道具用在Dean身上——他让Dean戴上深红色的眼罩，身体上缠上质地坚硬的红绳，并戴上两个精致的银白色乳夹，乳夹上银白色的蝴蝶翅膀随着他的身体震颤而微微颤动。——真漂亮。Sam忍不住赞叹道。Dean淡色的乳尖呈现出诱人的绯红，而那对振翅的蝴蝶正忙着采撷那两颗颜色漂亮的果实。从Dean喉间流泻出的低吟隐忍而又情色，当Sam选择啃咬他颈间那对线条完美的锁骨时，他不禁长长地抽了口气，光裸的胸膛因为呼吸不稳而随之起伏。周围满是汗水与精液的气味。  
　　  
　　Sam享受于Dean半推半就的抗拒之中，当他完全掌控着不愿服从的Dean时，另一种征服的快感让他心情愉快。他自然知道怎样抚摸Dean会让他的肌肤染上薄红，知道怎样舔吻Dean会让他不受控制地叫出来，知道怎样托着Dean的臀部用手指分开他的臀瓣再挤进精液还未完全干涸的后穴里。这些都是他在过往的性爱经历——与Dean共同度过的许多个漫漫长夜里积累下来的常识，即便是之后完全的恶魔化也对此毫无影响。不过他改变了太多，那些做爱时涂润滑剂、戴安全套的良好习惯早就被他舍弃，他喜欢抱着Dean，让他坐在他的大腿上再直接进入他的身体，一边握着他的髋骨一边冲撞顶弄，看着Dean因为痛楚而扭曲的表情。这种感觉就像将一段光滑的丝绸硬生生的撕裂，将一具完美的石膏塑像打碎，耳边只留下对方细小的喘息与呻吟破碎地飘荡在寂静的空气里。  
　　  
　　不得不承认的是，Dean令他着迷，从十多年前或者更久以前开始，他对Dean的疯狂迷恋就从未改变过。从那双绿到发亮的眼眸到皮肤上可爱的雀斑再到泛着水光的嘴唇，他的身体曲线，他身上那些微小的伤口——他就这样迷恋着Dean的一切，直到他在二十二岁的一个夜晚完全得到了Dean之后，他亲吻了Dean身上所有让他迷恋的部分，这时他才意识到那份疯狂的感情已经转化成了另一种奇特的情感。  
　　  
　　Sam用宽大的手掌抚摸着红绳底下布满勒痕的肌肤，埋在对方身体里的阴茎动了动又拔出，与此同时凑过去吻了吻Dean紧闭的唇。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，宝贝，张开你的嘴，”Sam宠溺地说道，“我会用自己一点一点填满你，再把你操到射不出来为止，我想你也像我一样期待，对吧？”  
　　  
　　Dean只是沉默着微张嘴唇，一片深红下榛绿色的眼眸黯淡无光，Sam用手指描摹着他的唇形，指腹在唇边摩挲着，停下来。  
　　  
　　“现在用你这张漂亮的小嘴含住我的老二。”Sam用冰冷的声音命令道。  
　　  
　　在他怀中的Dean立起身体，两只手仍然被绑在身后。Sam握着灼热硕大的性器直直地挤进Dean的嘴里，惊人的尺寸几乎要将他的嘴唇撑破。Dean虽然做过无数次，却没有过口交经历，这种事一般是Sam为了取悦他才做。他模仿着当初的Sam，试着用舌头轻触着坚硬的龟头，滑过滚烫的表面，生涩地取悦着对方，牙齿还在不经意间咬到自己的舌头。  
　　  
　　“舔它，用你的嘴吸吮它……对……对……就是这样。不要用牙齿咬。”Sam揪着他满头暗金色的短发，在起伏的气息里引导着他，而那根粗长的阴茎还停留在他的嘴里几乎要捅进他的咽喉。  
　　  
　　痛。痛觉传遍了他的四肢百骸。Dean认命般的闭上眼睛等待结束那一刻的来临。

　　  
　　仰起的下巴酸胀酥麻，被遮盖住的眼睛看不到眼前Sam的表情，只能听到耳畔对方或轻或重的喘息声在漆黑的空间里飘荡。  
　　  
　　他含了好一会儿Sam仍然没有射出来，硬邦邦的性器依然在他的嘴唇里翻搅，紧贴着他的舌头，扫过温热的口腔黏膜，刺激着他最柔软的部分。羞耻与快感顺着他的神经末梢渗透到每一个组织，疼痛让他的体感渐渐麻木，只有不断涌出的汗水混着嘴角流出的津液沿着下颌线滴下。这时Sam像是看透了他的心事一般，突然用一双大手捏住他的脸颊，拉近了自己与他的距离。  
　　  
　　“感到羞耻？愤怒？委屈？”Sam的声音听起来平静而又傲慢，“你一直都是这样……无论什么事情总是忍着，一个人默默承受……我就是最讨厌你这一点。”  
　　  
　　当Dean的舌尖再次滑过阴茎前端的铃口时，Sam终于射在了他的嘴里，带着膻腥气味的灼热液体毫无征兆地滑向咽喉让他被呛到眼泪从眼角涌出来，此时无数复杂的情绪在脑海里扩散，那些痛苦的、虚假的、悲伤的回忆在他的眼前飞速掠过，最终定格在Sam冷酷的脸庞上——酸涩感无声地爬上他的眼角与鼻头，他只觉得窒息，然而下一秒Sam却放开了他。  
　　  
　　“Sammy……”Dean的声音嘶哑到几乎听不见，“……Sammy。”  
　　  
　　他一遍又一遍的叫着这个名字，眼泪沁入眼罩柔软的布料里在上面留下浅浅的痕迹，就连鼻翼也变得通红。  
　　  
　　“对……对不起……”他断断续续地说，“对……补……不起……我没能保护好你……我……”  
　　  
　　我失职了。这些话被Dean堵在了嘴里，因为下一秒Sam凑过来吻住了他，灵活的舌尖扫过他的每一个角落，舔去那些残余的精液，再细细地含住他的唇。  
　　  
　　“这是我自己的选择，错不在你，”Sam在接吻的空档说道，“我走上了一条完全相反却漫长的路，成为了我曾经最不想变成的那种生物，曾经我说过一旦我变成这样需要你亲手了结我，放到现在，时机也并不晚。”  
　　  
　　他抱着Dean，手指顺着脊柱滑向湿软的后穴。  
　　  
　　“你有两个选择——”Sam的话语停顿片刻，“杀了我，或者随我在这条路上越走越深——因为我已经没办法回头了。”  
　　  
　　答案很简单。是，或者不是。  
　　  
　　“你知道的，”Dean用上他最后一点力气，用鼻尖蹭着Sam光洁的下巴，“我不会杀你，因为你是我的弟弟，无论你变成什么样子，我依然爱你。”

　　  
　　Dean闭上眼睛，看到海浪从自己眼前立起来，它们起伏翻涌，红色从蓝色的海洋深处渐渐扩散，席卷上岸，将一切毁灭殆尽。红色在他的思维里连接起来，像一张密不透风的网。它们穿透他的血管，在他的神经纤维里蔓延，沁入他的细胞将它们渐渐改造。一个繁杂而又冗长的过程，仿佛是从宇宙诞生的时候开始，那些尘埃与气流汇集起来在一片黑暗中旋转着，形成一条闪光的河流，流向遥不可及的未来的末端。他站在彼岸与水中的倒影对话，可水面上的影子只是沉默。  
　　  
　　沉默着。死寂在空气中嚎叫。然后他坠入红色的海水中，身体像失去重心一样慢慢坠落到底部，红色在他的眼前变化最后渐渐变为一片深不见底的纯黑，他什么也看不见，只觉得异常温暖，像是重新在母亲的子宫里着床一般，没有什么比得上像这样的平静安详。  
　　  
　　枯死的花朵重新在他眼前绽放，失去生命的树枝再次抽出新芽。他像是从死亡的暗影里重新挣脱出来，力量从他的腿部上涌，顺着每一根血管流动到全身上下，带动他的每一块肌肉与骨骼。深埋在心底的邪恶再次占领了他的心尖，火焰从他的眼中重新点燃。  
　　  
　　再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到Sam坐在床的一侧，从对方细长的绿眼睛里凝视着自己的倒影——一双纯黑色的眼睛，如同光华夺目的黑曜石一样引人注目。  
　　  
　　“这就更好了。”他听到耳边Sam带着笑意的声音响起，他敢说从来没有听过对方如此愉快的声音。  
　　  
　　管他呢。无论他变成什么样，对方变成什么样，他们都要沿着同一条道路走下去，那条道路很长很长，他们驾驶着impala将油门踩到底一路飞驰也无法穷尽，或许他们还能在路上来一场嗜血的狂欢。  
　　  
　　反正他们已经没办法回头了。  
　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
